


[Podfic] Strike The Match

by hauntedjaeger (saellys)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Praise Kink, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saellys/pseuds/hauntedjaeger
Summary: For all that he was a formidable opponent in battle and met her tenacity with the full force of his own in their friendly sparring matches, Din Djarin, in stark contrast, gave no resistance when Cara backed him into the dimly lit quarters of their lodging and pinned him to the bedding under the weight of her thighs.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Din Djarin, Cara Dune/Din Djarin/Omera, Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] Strike The Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltyaratakas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyaratakas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strike The Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194673) by [saltyaratakas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyaratakas/pseuds/saltyaratakas). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/770wnw0dr6/Strike_the_Match_Podfic_-_1_23_20_3.00_PM.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Strike The Match](TEXT%20URL)

**Author:** [saltyaratakas](AUTHOR%20URL)

**Reader:** [saellys](PODFICCER%20URL)

**Length:** 9:24

**Download:** [mp3](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/770wnw0dr6/Strike_the_Match_Podfic_-_1_23_20_3.00_PM.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
